You, me, & a Deserted IslandLP,NH,NB,JB,JH
by LeytonFanAlways
Summary: Six teens that come from the same town but do not know each other are going on a summer vacation to Europe. What happens when their destination does not go as planned? MAJOR LUCAS PEYTON/Nathan & Haley/Nathan & Brooke/ Jake & Brooke/ Jake & Haley.
1. Chapter 1

i38./albums/e125/LucasNPeyton4ever/DesertedIsland.jpg

Banner to story.

**Summary: **Six teens that come from the same town but do not know each other are going on a summer vacation to Europe. What happens when their destination does not go as planned?

**Chapter one: Rush Hour**

"Peyton! Peyton! PEYTON!!" Larry yelled walking into his daughters room.

"What?" Peyton groaned pulling the covers over her head and rolling to her other side.

"Its 8:30" her dad quickly said and stepped back.

"WHAT!!" Peyton shot up pulled the covers of her, threw her feet off the bed, and paced around looking for clothes.

"Oh my god I'm super late, dad why did you let me sleep in?" she said trying to find her shorts.

"I thought you set your alarm, I have everything ready for you downstairs. Your suitcase is waiting by the door."

"Thanks dad" Peyton smiled kissing him on the cheek.

School was finally out and summer was in. Tree hill was a little town with little excitement, there wasn't much to do so Larry Sawyer had promised his daughter a vacation once she graduated and a vacation she was getting.

--

"Listen to me you better be here in less than 20 minutes or I will sue your ass" Brooke Davis screamed into her phone at the taxi driver who was telling her there was too much traffic and he possible couldn't make it in time.

"I don't care if you have to fly over here! Just get here!" she replied and hung up the phone frustrated. This was not a good day for the girl who always got what she wanted.

--

"Mom I have everything stop lecturing me" Nathan Scott shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

He wanted to leave his home which caused so much stressing problems for him. He needed to be somewhere else and take the time out to clear his head. Nathan was a very troubled boy, he had gotten in trouble at school so many times that he couldn't even count them all. He grabbed his luggage and slipped out before his mother gave him another lecture about being safe.

--

Haley James walked into the huge tree hill airport. It was nice getting out for a change, she wanted to explore the wonders of the world out there, learn new cultures and languages. She walked by the huge crowd of people trying to find her check in.

--

Peyton Sawyer quickly walked into the electronic doors and ran threw the lobby ignoring the security guards shouts telling her to slow down. She had to get there in time for her flight, there was no way she was going to miss it and risk the chance of having to wait for the next one.

--

"Passport and ticket please"

Lucas Scott handed the lady his passport and ticket, she was taking too long to load his baggage and he was growing impatient. Lucas started tapping his foot on the ground making sure the lady heard that he was in a hurry. He looked at his watch and back up at the women.

"Could you please hurry this up, I'm running really late"

"Mr..." she paused for a second and looked at his ID "Scott, I am doing the best I can, I only have two arms you know"

Lucas sighed.

--

The taxi arrived at the airport and an angry Brooke Davis stormed out slamming the door.

"I shouldn't even have given you that huge tip after you were 5 minutes late. You are lucky I am a generous teen and look out for the poor" she yelled while getting her suit case.

The taxi driver rolled his eyes while ignoring her comment.

"Now where the heck are the baggage people? Do they really expect me to carry this by myself?" She looked around frustrated at the site of no people in uniform.

--

"D364 Mr Jakelski"

Jake was excited that he was finally getting out of the country. He had never been outside of the U.S and this was his chance to see what was out there.

--

"There is going to be a stop at your flight miss James" the flight attended said.

"Like a delay?" Haley asked.

"No ma'am, you will be stopping in London, England and from then on you will take another flight to, Greece, your destination."

"Oh I see, thank you" Haley responded taking her ticket and heading for "D364", the number that was on it.

--

"What do you mean a stop? I am going to Paris, not London" Brooke Davis snapped at the flight attendand.

"Ma'am all the flights that head directly to Paris are all booked, the next available one has one stop. If you would like we can reschedule?"

"Ugh...no no I guess I'll take it"

--

D364, Nathan looked at the ticket and back up at the flight schedule.

_Where the heck is this located at?_ He thought.

--

"Flight D364 now boarding, we are only taking first class passengers first. First class only please proceed." The flight assistant said over the intercom.

People from first class quickly lined up while Peyton studied them. Most of them were wearing business suits, maybe they were business people who take trips back and forth constantly. She was not placed in first class, she was a third class traveler but she had no problem with that. Peyton Sawyer was thankful that her dad had even paid for this trip for her.

After what seemed about ten minutes they called up second class and yet again Peyton had to wait. She was glad though that she had made it on time.

"WAIT WAIT" came a yell from a brunette girl who had two men following her, they were carrying her luggage.

"Excuse me" she said cutting her way through the line of people.

"Do you mind" said a dark haired boy.

"Actually no I don't" replied the brunette.

"There is a line you know" Nathan said.

"Listen poor boy I'm in first class which I believe has gone in already, and secondly I never wait in line" She said while continuing to cut the people.

Nathan left with his eyes widened couldn't believe what she had just said.

_Who the heck is she calling poor boy_ he thought to himself.

Another ten minutes had passed.

"Now boarding third class" the intercom speaker went off again.

"Finally" Lucas said out loud.

Haley James quickly picked up her magazine and luggage and walked to the end of the line patiently waiting her turn. This was it, her dream was finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really like how this chapter came out but honestly there wasn't much I could write on the plane.

It was also kind of Brooke centered but you will understand why in Chapter 3

--

The next one will be better I promise.

**Chapter two: Crash.**

The plane had been in the air for 6 hours straight. Little children were becoming inpatient in the 3rd class cabin. Peyton had put on her headphones and was listening to her rock music trying to block other sounds around her out. She had been seated in the back right by the bathrooms which was a horrible place to be since it smelt and people kept nudging her while walking through the isle.

Haley was reading a book but was finding it very hard to concentrate due to all the fussing going on around her. A little boy behind her kept kicking her chair causing her to become very irritated.

Brooke was watching a movie with a wide screen TV right in front of her. She was stretched out with a glass of wine in her hand but she too was becoming inpatient. She switched the screen so now it was on the location of the plane. At this point in time the plane was a little more then half way through the sea. She sighed to herself and pressed the little red button which caused one of the flight attendants to come over and attend to her needs.

"Yes ma'am?"

"How long until we land?" Brooke questioned.

"Not in about another four hours"

"I thought we were going to England not across the freaking world"

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are experiencing some heavy wind and a little turbulence which is delaying us from our regular schedule"

"Guess I'm going to need another one of these then" Brooke said holding up her half empty glass of wine.

The flight attendant shock her head and went to retrieve Brooke's wine.

--

Nathan had fallen fast asleep as soon as he had gotten on the plane. He hadn't slept in days, some may call it sleep deprived.

--

An hour had past and the turbulence had increased. It had gotten so bad that the captain had turned on the seat belt signal.

"The seat belt signal is now on, we are experiencing some heavy turbulence that should end soon. Please stay in your seats unless you have to go to the bathroom." spoke the flight attendant over the intercom.

Nathan had now woken up from all the shaking of the plane. He looked over at the seat belt signal that was flashing red in front of him, then he turned his head and looked down the isle, he had to use the bathroom.

Brooke felt a little light headed, she wasn't sure if it was all the wine she had consumed or the airplane turbulence that was making her feel this way. She took off her seat belt and stumbled up holding her head. She felt a little weary and off balance while getting up but she managed to maintain her balance. Brooke walked to the end of the isle, she had to use the bathroom. As soon as she got there all four bathrooms had the sign "occupied" on them.

_Great_

She wasn't going to wait to use a bathroom, this was ridiculous. Brooke peeked over the curtain into the second class. Sliding her way through with no one looking she made her way down the second class isle searching for their bathrooms.

_Ohh great its her _Nathan thought to himself while he saw the brunette making her way down to where he was.

"Lost your way?" he questioned sarcasticly.

"As a matter of fact no. I need to use the bathroom" she replied.

"Well looks like you have to wait. Oh right I forgot you NEVER wait" Nathan said quoting her from earlier.

"Whatever poor boy"

"What happen to your bathrooms? Not big enough for you"

"Ha, funny" She rose her eyebrow and put one hand on her hip. She was becoming annoyed with this boy.

A person from the bathroom finally made his way out and Nathan rushed in before Brooke could react.

"Whatever happened to ladies first. Jerk!" She said, loud enough for Nathan to hear.

After what seemed like forever to Brooke, someone else exited the bathrooms.

_Finally._

As Brooke walked in she felt a little dizzy, she started to loose her balance but held on to the sink. The planes turbulence was getting worse and worse by the minute and it was really not helping her. She splashed some water on her face and looked up in the mirror only to see a pale face starring back at her. Brooke reached for her purse and started searching through it.

_There they are._

She pulled out a case of Advil and emptied two out in her hand. As she was about to take them the plane swayed causing both of the pills to drop on the floor.

_Damn it._

Brooke bent over to pick them up but the plane swayed the other way causing her to fall.

_What the hell?_

She put both hand on the sink and pulled herself halfway up, this time the plane shook which caused Brooke to hit her head on the sink and fall down unconscious.

_Darkness_

**CRASH!!**


End file.
